Hostile Takedowns
by Seth-the-lonely-soul
Summary: Two years later something new befalls our peaceful heroes. Will this threat sever the bonds of friendship, force rivals to unite or be the final battle for some? They rise once again to stop an unknown foe.
1. It Begins With

**Seth's Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to the Yugioh franchise/name. All that belongs to me is the desire and plot of this story.**

**Seth's author notes:** _I do not claim that these events are accurate. Because they aren't. I changed a lot of the outcome, obviously by the summary, Yami or 'Atemu' has his own body residing in the realm with Yugi and the gang. Also, this is an interesting new twist in my style of writing, usually my stories are all about getting someone in someone else's pants, or some tragedy that ends with someone in someone else's pants... Usually S/J stories if you did not notice by now. This one is all about an epic new tale though it DOES contain some warnings and m/m action. Please read warnings below. Hope you enjoy!_

**Seth's warnings:** _This fic contains violence, non-con. acts (rape), male/male interaction, Shounen-ai, yaoi, suicidal intentions, self-inflictions, alcohol, blood/gore, language, and going with the fact that this has to do with changing the actual story of the Yugioh ending, I suppose I'd have to label it as an AU._

**SUMMARY:**

**_Upon the ending battle between Bakura the tomb robber and Atemu the Great Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt, the evil being was banished into the eternal depths of the Shadow Realm, sealed by the connecting lights of the Millennium Puzzle. After this horrendously long ordeal resulting in a bittersweet victory, The former Pharaoh and young boy Yugi Mutoh dueled to seal the fate and ease the wary heart of the scarred and ceasing spirit. Yugi Mutoh defeated his ancestor allowing him to pass over and find peace..._**

**_Upon their return to Domino, Japan, as the group- separating paths with the Kaiba family as well as the silent lonely Ryou Bakura - Yugi and his friends opened the doors to the Kame Game Shop to find none other than Atemu in physical form deep in thought and discussion with Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Mutoh. This mysterious change baffled all, including the once named King of Egypt, but as time went on eventually the news spreading of Yugi's secret 'twin' brother, they grew to accept the lovely change in fate and move on. Two years since the raging battles of the world ended, is where something new falls before our peaceful heroes..._**

**Hostile Takedowns**

**01: It Begins With…**

Atemu's eyes snapped open as his body trembled against the now wrinkled, twisted sheets underneath. He slowly sat up swallowing the lump in his throat as the sweat glistened in the moonlit room. He ran a shaky hand through his locks of black, red and blond trying to decipher his latest dream, no this nightmare. "Damn it. Once more the answers plague me, I cannot even recall a single memory from It." _'Just like last time. It's as if it were a warning and yet whatever is coming does not want me to get it.'_ He furrowed his brows. Whatever it was he was certain it had to do with the fate of the world. He stood taking a few minutes to relax his body and ease his panting. As his legs fully strengthened he walked over to his other half's bedroom.

As quietly as he could he crept to the small nightstand that resided beside the sleeping other's bed. There upon it lying silently next to the small lamp was the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi's dearest treasure. He paused for a moment as Yugi mumbled something in his sleep before turning to face the wall. With a relieved sigh, Atemu reached over and picked up the Millennium Puzzle and quickly left the room and returned to his own.

He sat down on the foot of his bed letting his fingers run along the smooth edges of the Puzzle, his eyes closed as he whispered a few Egyptian chants and his body fell limply onto the bed. When his eyes opened he was inside the Puzzle – well his soul was at least. "I know you reside here. Tell me, have you felt the foreboding?" He called to the silence around him.

After a few minutes of relative quiet, a form began to materialize from the shadows beneath one of the many stairwells within the endless maze. The cold lifeless eyes of Shadi, a remnant of a protector that once claimed to keep the items safe, bowed slightly to the once named Pharaoh, there was not a hint of pleasantry along his features, not that any emotion was ever present on the emotionless being. Atemu remained unflinching to the other's slow approach, wanting desperately to know what was going on.

"The ghosts of this place murmur death and defeat to a peace once known along its corridors. There seems to be an old aura wrecking havoc in secret and shadow. This bodes not well for the future."

Atemu felt the disappointment within his heart crush a part of him. "Can you tell me any more about this 'aura'? Can you tell me what it is that this being wants?"

The other seemed to stall in answer, listening to the voices clouding around, they weren't audible to the ears of man but moaned loudly to the spiritual entity, "All that can be revealed is the evil intent of this other. There is no recoil and his rage will be swift, unrelenting. There will be great suffering before the end. This is what the ghosts thus tell me." He replied, his eyes sliding shut as his body began to fade away.

Atemu scowled in disapproval. "This is all? What does this being hope to accomplish?" He ordered further, if there was one thing Atemu couldn't stand, it was uncertainty and lack of knowledge. Shadi said nothing more and completely disappeared. It would've been pointless to call out knowing the spirit wouldn't answer further calls, so he let his eyes fall and whispered his way back to reality.

He laid disinterested staring up at the ceiling in worry. "What troubles do we now face?" He questioned with a hopeless smile along his features. He absolutely hated the unknown. For once, he thought that the troubles were over and life could continue forward. But now all he could see was a new turmoil and within him feel a desperation and strike on their lives. He gripped the Puzzle lying against his chest and bit his lip in miserable thought, "What is my next move?" _'Or more importantly – what's his?'_

* * *

Kaiba swallowed the last bit of his third cup of coffee. He bitterly turned the page of his newspaper and attempted to read the words but as he'd come to realize, it was impossible to concentrate. He shut his eyes tightly and repressed a growl emanating from his throat. _'This isn't going to do. It was a stupid dream.' _Alas, as he'd been repeating the whole morning, it still wouldn't let him be. 

Last night was not a good night, nor were the past three weeks anything to boast about. He recalled fragments of the dream, though he'd rather not remember a thing because those 'fragments' involved history of himself, the newly named 'Atemu' and the thief known as Bakura… He couldn't recall much except the laughter of the muscular and sinister tomb robber. It bothered and nagged without stop, eating away at his conscience, as if trying to warn him of something but he refused to believe in such things. Sure maybe he'd have to admit there had to be something magical about the whole thing – they'd been through so much hell for him NOT to admit to some sort of ethereal prophecy but that was all in the past. It was over. His nice life of normality was finally coming true.

"Seto, I'm talking to you!" His attention shifted from the dream to his company sitting right beside him. His eyes blinked as he refocused his thoughts on his dear little brother, now tapping his foot along the tiled breakfast room floor. "What are you thinking of?"

Kaiba shrugged. "Nothing of much importance. What was it you were saying?" He asked, as a newly poured cup of coffee was placed down onto the table for him. He hadn't even noticed the maid take the empty one a few seconds ago!

Mokuba exhaled dramatically. "I was asking you what was wrong. You seem to be a little out of it today, or actually now that I think of it, you've been spaced out these passed few weeks. Have you been neglecting sleep again?" He scolded hopelessly.

He met gazes with his hazel-eyed brother and smiled softly. It'd been a few years since the whole 'save-the-world' adventures with Yugi Mutoh and his friends ended, Mokuba was fifteen now and had just as much power emotionally and mentally as his older brother. Even their glaring matches they occasionally had, were nearly equal in intensity. "Mokuba as always you worry way too much about me. I'm fine."

"Right. Of course Seto and as always you're hiding the truth from me. I swear one of these days it's gonna blow up in your face." He warned standing up and taking a last big gulp of his orange juice. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, standing as well. "First off, 'gonna' isn't a word and you have a napkin right there beside your plate. And besides, I'm not necessarily hiding the truth from you Mokuba. It isn't even anything of importance. You're worrying needlessly I assure you." He cringed mockingly in disgust as the other stuffed a strip of bacon into his mouth. He patted his brother on the head. "Now hurry up, the car's waiting to drop you off at school."

Mokuba brushed his hand away, "Yeah yeah, I know." He drawled. "I'm _goin'_." He swallowed and wiped his mouth on his other sleeve - Kaiba rolled his eyes once more.

* * *

"Atemu what's wrong?" Yugi pondered as he slipped on his trademark black sleeveless tee with tight blue jeans and leather accessories. He looked himself over in the full-length mirror and placed the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, turning his attention fully on the looming figure leaning against his door. 

"I'm not sure. Yugi, I don't think I can accompany your friends today. I have something to check up on at the Ishtar residence." He replied honestly. He'd come to realize over the passing years to trust the others because in the end keeping them in the dark only made things worse, plus whatever this 'old aura' was could try to target them, and so they needed to be at least aware.

Yugi's face twisted into confusion and then uncertainty and then finally curiosity. "What is it you need to 'check' on?"

The question was expected and yet he didn't know how to word it without worrying the other into coming along. Though he pondered if that'd be so bad but he hated his smaller half to be filled with such pain and fear especially after getting used to the cheer and peace from moving on and the normal life of bliss with his friends. The dreams were becoming increasingly more dramatic though, he'd come to realize whether that meant it was coming sooner than expected he was not sure but assumed the worst anyhow. He frowned even deeper letting the anxiety and worry reveal on his stern features, too deep in thought over whether he should tell the other about the nightmares he'd been having he hadn't noticed the apprehension on the smaller's face.

"Hey, what's going on?" He questioned again with a bit more emphasis.

Atemu sighed and shook his head. "Listen I just need to ask Ishizu about something that's been troubling me. I promise to tell you about it later on today, just enjoy yourself with the other's." Yes, like he'd really be able to enjoy himself after that…

Yugi pouted and folded his arms across his chest defiantly, yet with Yugi's chubby little cheeks, his 'defiance' was nothing short of cute. "Atemu-"

The doorbell rang throughout the house, a distraction Atemu was grateful for. "Listen, they're here now. I don't want you to worry about it right now. It's nothing to worry about anyway." He lied. "I just need to speak with her and I will definitely explain this with you later on. Go and have fun for now." He pleaded opening the door of Yugi's room.

He frowned but nodded hesitantly, not really wanting to let this go. The two headed down the small stairway and Atemu opened the door with a welcoming smile upon seeing the sweet smile of Anzu Mazaki. "Hello Atemu, you feeling all right this morning?" He chimed walking in and settling her eyes on Yugi.

Atemu nodded. "Just fine." He replied. His smile fell to a smirk as three other familiar faces popped up. "Looks like the gang is all here." He further stated.

Jounouchi saluted the ex-Pharaoh and immediately ran to Yugi, grabbing him in a headlock and ruffling his hair. "Hey guys, howya doin'?" He remarked laughing at Yugi's attempt to get away.

Honda rolled his eyes at the blond's antics. "Hey Atemu, you joinin' us today? We have a lot of things planned for this beautiful Saturday morning!" He tempted. His attention turned back to Jounouchi. "Hey let'em go knucklehead, you're gonna mess up his gravity-defying haircut!" He joked but grabbed the 'knucklehead' and began giving him the same 'noogie' treatment.

Yugi twitched his eyebrows some running his hands through his hair. "You guys are all hyper this morning." He commented breathlessly. He knew better than to try to fight Jounouchi the boy being bigger than he, but he couldn't help it.

Anzu rolled her eyes in acknowledgment. "They've been goofing off like this since I picked them up. I guess it's a good thing though, usually these two are half-dead and sleeping so early in the morning. So are you guys ready to go?" She asked.

Yugi sighed and continued to shuffle his hands through his hair. "Well Atemu isn't coming with us he has.. something he wanted to do." He answered sort of glumly.

Anzu frowned but nodded. "Well, if its something important we can all go there first." She suggested shifting her attention to the taller tri-colored man.

Atemu shook his head trying to find some way of explaining this to her. Yugi cut in, "No it's something he wanted to do by himself. So we'll just have to have extra fun on his behalf." He smiled happily. For once, Atemu was thankful for Yugi's ability to mask his frustrations and worries.

Jounouchi and Honda stopped their wrestling long enough to catch some air and still their panting. "Let's get goin' then. Atemu I'm afraid to say, you're missin' out on some fun." The blond replied as he headed out the door. Honda snorted and soon followed. Yugi laughed and dared to look in the small mirror lying on the counter by the game-shop's intersecting door.

"Your hair is fine, Yugi. Let's go before Jounouchi and Honda start messin' with the buttons in my car." Anzu said following behind the smaller. Yugi nodded and headed, she started but stopped with her hand on the front door to face the silent one with a stern and quizzical stare.

Atemu could feel her eyes on him but refrained from looking into them. It was strange for the strong and confident King of Games to be so hesitant and weak in front of someone but he had a secret crush, perhaps something stronger than 'crush', on the cerulean-eyed woman beside him. In any other time, or any other person, he would have definitely confronted them and expressed his emotions but in this particular situation he couldn't.

"Atemu." She called but received no recognition. She frowned and reached out, resting her hand on his arm. He flinched and quickly stared back at her with a far-away look along his eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" She asked concerned.

He smiled meekly at her and nodded. "Yeah. I have to do something and it really might take all day. I'm sorry." He replied trying to reassure her that he was okay. She had a keen sense of feeling others problems, luckily she's never figured out why he remains so quiet all the time. He wanted more than a friendship with her but she could never know that. "I'll try to finish quickly and find you guys later."

Anzu let him go and smiled not really letting her own concern leave her eyes. "Okay. Well, we'll miss ya with us. I'll have Yugi call you later." She waved to him before leaving him to the empty silence… He would never tell because dear sweet Anzu Mazaki was dating Yugi.

Atemu sighed and stalked back up the stairs. The trivials of his love-life would have to stand back because he currently had something bigger and more important to worry about. He reached his bedroom door and picked up his cell-phone that was sitting forgotten on his bed. He dialed a number that he hadn't called in a very long time.

"Ishtar residence." The voice was soft and gentle. "May, who I ask, is calling?"

Atemu swallowed hard. "This is Atemu Mutoh, I need to speak with Ms. Ishizu Ishtar it is imperative that I speak with her."

* * *

"One moment please." She was dressed in a long blue dress-robe, she appeared timid and gentle in step and touch, her knock was light and hesitant. 

"Come in."

She obliged to her master's order and opened the left wooden oak door. "Lady, Isizhu, there is a Atemu Mutoh that would like to speak with you. He insists it is of great importance." She replied immediately.

Ishizu turned around abruptly with a look of utter shock on her face. "Atemu?" The emotion in her voice was the complete definition of surprise. She thought on a few more seconds feeling like the world had frozen in place. With a small sigh she nodded and retrieved the receiver along the desk behind her. Thank you you may leave." She cast a warm smile to her maid and placed the phone to her ear. "This is Ishizu Ishtar."

"I need to speak with you."

Her features darkened in confusion as she tried to ponder on what he could be needing from her. "What is the purpose of this meeting?" She questioned lightly.

"I would rather much explain this in person please." He insisted further.

"Very well. Please you may come on over right now if it is of such great importance." She agreed. "I will let them know you shall be arriving shortly."

"Thank you."

She hung up and placed her hand to her lip. "There is only one reason why he would choose to speak with me." Her thoughts raced to the hidden vault beneath the large house her and her brothers were living in. They had decided to return to Japan after hearing of the madness dealing with the past Egypt. Under the house there was a hidden vault that she and Atemu had placed an Egyptian barrier to safeguard the remaining Millennium Items. Still, there were some that weren't placed within the barrier, "Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, whom cherishes it for all it has brought to him. Atemu decided not to take away from the boy something that brought him so much memories." She exited her study and descended the stairs still in deep thought, "But the boy, Ryou Bakura, still possesses the Millennium Ring, which Atemu deemed harmless to hold." It was true. After dwelling within to check for any remnants of the tomb robber and finding none, he allowed the boy to keep it.

"Ishizu, Ishizu!" She turned abruptly to the familiar screaming of her youngest sibling.

A smile graced her lips as she shook her head at his rushed running down the stairs. "You're destined to fall clumsily if you do not quit storming down like so." She scolded though knowing he wouldn't listen. "What is it, Malik?" She questioned with her hands resting at her hips.

He took a deep breath and nodded in apology. "I heard from Amile that Atemu just called. What did he want?"

"I will have to speak with Amile about telling my personal phone-calls to you in the future. However I am not sure, little brother, what the Pharaoh wants. He will be arriving shortly and you may accompany me if you so please." She answered considering that it wouldn't hurt to involve him. Though thinking on it now and seeing the spark of interest and curiosity she started to question her own decision.

"I do wonder what it is he wants. We haven't spoken to him since he entrusted us with protecting the Millennium Items." He commented.

She smiled. "Indeed. Alas we'll figure it out once he arrives. Now do me a favor and inform Odion of this news." He nodded and took off up the stairs in much the same as he'd come down. She sighed and descended downward. _'What is it about this that makes me feel so deeply troubled inside?'_


	2. Confusion

**Hostile Takedowns**

**02:**

_**Confusion**_

"Good morning Atemu." The name still sounded strange to her, so used to being formal and appropriately addressing him Pharaoh. Though with the truth now out and knowing Atemu had given his title to his cousin, the faithful Priest Seto, ultimately resigning his role and being brought to the present time - she couldn't call him so no longer. "You sounded slightly frantic over the phone."

Atemu nodded. "Yes. I came to check on the Millennium Items." He said never being one to beat around the bush.

"Woah. Why do you need to do that?" Atemu turned to see Malik standing by the stairwell. His purple eyes were wide with curiosity, had Atemu been in a lighter mood he'd smile at the resemblance of Yugi within them.

"Malik." Ishizu warned lightly with narrowing eyes. "You don't have to be so rash." She turned her attention back to their company. "This way Atemu." She led him to the first floor living area. As they seated, the maid in blue robes, Amile, set a tray of tea and crackers on the table between them.

"Now then, why have you come? What is the reason for your sudden interest in the Items?" She asked fearing her worries were not just her nerves getting the best of her. Malik always told her she needed to chill out and relax.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I have been experiencing these dreams, mm, nightmares these last couple of days. Well they are actually more like warnings, as if they haven't happened yet but… They will."

"Warnings of what?" Malik asked folding his arms across his chest.

'_Oh little brother your tone never is appropriate.'_ "You believe that these are tied to the Millennium Items?" She asked taking a drink of her tea.

The long ago Pharaoh leaned forward resting his cup back on the tray, "I'm not sure but I think whatever this threat is, it's more than likely after them. Part of me thinks it may be someone from the past - and by means of elimination… The only one who'd try going after them again is-"

"You really think it's Bakura?" Malik's eyes widened. "Atemu, that's insane. You guys destroyed him didn't you - I mean for good right?" He asked blinking his eyes in time with the thoughts raging through his mind.

"That's just it. We did. It doesn't make any sense, I know. However I spoke to an old spirit that hasn't been able to part from the Puzzle and the only clue he could give me is someone from the past. Malik, you and well everyone we ever had problems with couldn't possibly be plotting to exact revenge. We killed Bakura's spirit." Atemu stood and sighed heavily. "I just can't figure any other person besides him."

Malik ran his hand through his hair but didn't say anything more. Ishizu frowned and stood as well. "Then let us lift the spell and make sure the Items are secure." Atemu stared at her and nodded. "Malik stay here." She ordered.

"Ishizu." He began to whine.

"Malik. Do as I say." She commanded. He did nothing but nod reluctantly.

* * *

They silently exited and went down a long hallway that led past the stairwell. She opened a locked door with a key she kept around her neck. The two descended a narrow flight of stairs that led to a seemingly bare basement however as they stepped off the last step, both stopped and raised their hands a few inches before them. She shut her eyes and concentrated her mind on the empty space before them. Her fingers locked together as if in prayer and she began reciting words in Egypt.

Atemu closed his eyes and put his hands together as well. "I am Atemu of Ancient Egypt. Bearer of the Millennium Puzzle, I command the barrier placed before me to lift upon my blood seal." A sharp mystical tool appeared before him and just as he stated, he slashed his palm and extended his hand palm up in front of him. Ishizu did the same.

Wind picked up around them and as they opened their eyes, the bare room revealed a room of ancient fixtures and stone. They stepped into the hidden room and continued until they arrived at the very end of the space. Embedded into the wall were the Golden Items so many times sought after.

He frowned. "All of them save for Yugi's Puzzle and Ryou's Ring. I don't know what I expected to find. I guess I wanted to see a clue."

Ishizu sighed. "This vault can only be revealed with our voices and our blood. It's safe here Atemu. Whatever the threat is - it shall show itself unfortunately until then, we can only stay on guard. I shall inform Malik and Odion to be careful as I suggest you to be as well."

Atemu nodded in agreement. "I don't want to wait until then. I, should be better than that." He turned and started heading back up the stairs. "There is one more person I need to see." Ishizu blinked in confusion but somehow she had an idea of whom he was referring to.

"I see." She accompanied back on the last step. She placed her hands in front of her once more. "Then let us wrap up here so you may continue your search."

* * *

Kaiba stepped out of the elevator and was quickly forced to stop. He stared ahead in slight annoyance. "I need to speak with Seto Kaiba immediately. Do you understand you pathetically overpaid wench?"

The brunet watched the scene before him in a displeased disposition. Normally in such a position he was not to approach because firstly, the guy could be a crazy man out to kill the CEO or just some mad man wanting a job, or lastly a damn reporter. He could see his security guards dealing with the situation though even as they ushered him out he seemed adamant on getting his wishes. "I have to speak with Kaiba now!" Kaiba gasped in shock as the man dressed in a black sweater with a silver stripe along the left sleeve, and black pants knocked all three security guards with a punch each to the face. The hair was a peculiar dark blue and wore a large round-shaped pendant around his neck. He wasn't anyone he knew, or recognized. Obviously he wasn't a reporter either. "Damn." Kaiba muttered deciding he'd better get this taken care of personally.

"Now do yourself a favor, and lead me to Kaiba now." The man demanded one more time.

"Stop the rampage and put the muzzle back on your ugly face. I am apparently the one you're shouting about. What the hell do you want?" Kaiba folded his arms against his chest and glared at the intruder fiercely. Though on closer inspection the guy wasn't really all that ugly.

The guy seemed to instantly calm and even appeared a bit stunned. "Y- you're Seto Kaiba? The CEO of this company?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. I am."

"You're not that older than me!" Kaiba rolled his eyes. The guy shook his head. "Ah whatever. I need you to hand it over now." He commanded.

The brunet raised an eyebrow, "What of mine do you expect me to simply hand over to you?"

The guy growled. "Don't play ignorant." Kaiba stared at him with a glare of irritation but refrained from even responding to the strange man's ridiculous claim. Besides the guy reminded him a lot of a certain blond mutt that had little to no patience. And sure enough in a game of wits this one was far out of his league. "Dammit! The Millennium Rod! Hand it over now!"

Kaiba's hands fell to his side and his eyes widened unable to hold back his surprise. _'What does this pathetic imbecile know about that?'_ Kaiba looked the man over in disgust and took a few more steps towards the other. The two were about five feet apart now. "Kaiba sir. You shouldn't-"

A security guard tried to intervene but Kaiba fixated him with a deadly glare. "Stay out of this." He seethed and quickly returned his attention the nuisance. "So, I don't know where you heard about it. Or what all you know…" _'Of course it's not too much considering I don't have the Millennium Rod.'_ "but you need to get the hell out of my building and return to wherever it is you came from." He took a few more steps closer, to his surprise the other backed up a bit, a look of fear barely gracing his features. "Forget this day and move on." He ordered.

The other seemed to lose all anger and fight in him. Kaiba raised his hand in front of him. He was only a couple of feet from him now. "Please don't pry into my mind." He whispered quietly. The guy began to shake. "Please my name is Akuna. I'm only trying to save you all from disaster! He's coming back and I have to stop them!"

Kaiba hid his shock behind his expressionless mask. "What?"

"He's coming and it'll be soon. I've been trying to stop them but they just aren't listening to me." He fell to his knees. "I figured with your Millennium Rod I could control them just long enough to stall the ceremony and-"

'_I should've known this would happen. It never ceases - just when everything is going well … I wonder what the hell is going on now. I'm wonder why the dream team hasn't barged into my life yet.'_ Kaiba looked around the room, a bunch of confusion-filled eyes were locked on them. He'd forgotten he had an audience. He glared down at the one trembling before him. The man looked pathetic. "Everyone back to work." The workers quickly jumped into action. Kaiba's mood was nothing to test. "You said your name was Akuna. Come with me."

The man ran a hand through his long blue locks and followed without a word. Kaiba couldn't explain but he had a feeling this boy just might be telling the truth… Still there was still something off about him too.

* * *

He knocked on the door once more. He didn't like waiting but he knew the other probably wasn't used to company. Atemu checked his watch, maybe he just wasn't there? "I guess I'll have to come by later on-"

The door swung open abruptly. "I'm so sorry, I was in the next room and didn't hear you." He seemed a little out of breath. He stared at Atemu with a nod and slight smile. "I didn't expect anyone, especially you Atemu. Come in." He greeted eagerly. "So uhm, did you want something to eat? I can make some tea or more coffee if you'd like."

"No. Ryou I'm fine." Atemu felt a bit of guilt at the other's jitteriness. In the two years, he hadn't once come to visit the withdrawn victim of the malevolent spirit. He wondered often on how he was faring, it wasn't like h had a family to come to being that his sister and mother died a long time ago… And his Father was away in Egypt all the time. Why did it happen like that? It wasn't his fault for Bakura's doing, he was just the unfortunate pawn in a scheme he couldn't prevent and yet he still ended mistreated by them.

"Oh okay. So have a seat." The two sat across each other at the dining table. Ryou picked up his coffee cup and took a rather big gulp of it. "So what did you need?" He asked with a small smile on his lips.

"Ryou, I don't know how to ask this." He frowned finding it increasingly difficult.

The white-haired other laughed lightly. "It's strange to see you so apprehensive. What is wrong?" He asked smile dissipating. He stood upon finishing the last of his coffee.

Atemu waited to the other was in the kitchen just behind him to finish. "You haven't heard from Bakura have you?" Atemu stood abruptly at the sound of breaking glass. "Ryou?"

The other looked down at the now shattered mug. He looked at his trembling hands and laughed as if to shake it off. "I'm so clumsy." He knelt down and began picking up the shards.

Atemu approached him and helped clean the mess up. "I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have been so forward." The other nodded accepting his apology but didn't look at him directly. "Let's sit back down. I want to explain this to you because I don't want you to be caught off guard." Ryou caught his eyes in confusion but wordlessly nodded.

The two sat in an awkward silence, Atemu trying to find the best way to approach the situation. "I want you to know that I'm not even sure if its him. I've been having these sort of like warnings at night, that a danger is coming and the problem is I don't know what the danger is, when it will come, and what it's after." He paused and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Ryou have you felt or seen anything our of ordinary lately?"

Ryou frowned. "No. Atemu I promise I haven't. Do you really think Bakura could come back, didn't you guys get rid of him?" He asked with worry filling his voice. "What if it's the Millennium Ring?" He questioned still shaking.

Atemu nodded. "I'm not sure if it is. I would like to see it though, just on the safe side."

"Yes." Ryou stood and rushed upstairs. A few minutes later he reentered with the ancient relic and placed it on the table in front of the former Pharaoh. "I haven't really looked at it since the battle you all fought against _him._ Honestly, I don't know why I even wanted it back. All it has are bad memories." He spoke dejectedly.

"Is it okay then, if I take this?" He asked his hand resting on its center.

Ryou nodded. "Of course. Was this all you came for?" The quiet one straightened, "If I do see something, Atemu I will tell you. Although I hope not to be dragged into all this again if it can help you guys, I don't mind."

'_But that's just it. It does bother Ryou, I can see it in your eyes, on your face. You're afraid.'_ Atemu smiled. "I know Ryou. So if it's okay, I'd like some coffee." The other blinked a few times before relaxing into a warm grin.


	3. Clarity Blurs

**Hostile Takedowns**

**Chapter 03:**

**Clarity Blurs**

_"You know the answer lies within... I wonder what is more likely - your victory, or my rule. You pathetic imbeciles seem to think that you can acheive any and everything you strive for - whether it be Atemu and his belief that good conquers evil or you and your mantra that one controls one's outcome..."_

Kaiba stirred from left to right unable to shake the unpleasant dreams invading his sleep. It was routine, these horrid despicable nightmares - though each one was different from the last. It was difficult to understand, all he could hear were voices - no faces, no emotions... Just darkness. _"What will it be? I wonder in the end when it all comes to that one specific moment - you may not understand it now, but something completely unthinkable will soon come. Heh, heh, Milliennium Magic? Please, nothing will prepare you - for the next level in evolution."_

Kaiba's eyes opened suddenly, though he was still in that other world... _'So familiar...'_ Sweat dampened his skin and silk sheets, hands clenching the fabrics as if his life depended on it. And before him in a flash all too bright and burning, waving a pale finger side to side in time with his head, _**"Tsk. Tsk. Kaiba. You really think I'd allow you a glimpse at my plan? You've done well so far, what Atemu couldn't get - you've been able to."**_ Kaiba's mouth opened slightly but no words would form. The figure standing in that blinding white light smirked, the lights seemed to dim if only enough to reveal dark brown - nearly black - orbs of death and hatred gleefully staring at him, the waving finger formed into a fist outstretched towards him, _**"But you know this cannot continue. Don't worry, I'll enjoy using your body - who knows - I may just make it my own. Time to die, former priest... Mmn, Pharaoh, I meant to say."**_ His fist quickly opened, fingers stretched as far as possible from each other, a swirl of light rotated repeatedly at his palm, _**"Goodbye - What?"**_ The being growled deeply, as a golden hue enveloped the speechless, frozen brunet and then something neither had seen for a long time appeared right before the attacked Kaiba. _**"How did?!Arrgh, no matter!!"**_

"This is..."

Kaiba began to jerk every which way on that king-sized bed, his mouth opened as the feeling of thousands of knives pierced through him while being set on fire and forced to live through the entire ordeal, he wanted to, he wanted to but he couldn't even scream, let alone breathe. His whole body began trembling he could feel the blood spilling, the embers peeling his skin heavily and then finally silence... His body went slack and his eyes dilated to a lifeless blue.

* * *

Ryou's eyes widened, his left hand coming to meet his bottom lip while tilting his head a bit at the unexpected person at his door, "It is so late." His eyes shuffled from the restless other and then to the floor. _'Don't tell me something has happened. Atemu was just here this morning.'_ His brown eyes slowly lifted back up to the other. "What is it... Malik?"

The wind calmly blowing blew a few sandy blond strands over his face, covering those unreadable purple eyes. "Ryou. I need to come in." He took a deep breath and averted his eyes to the quiet seemingly gentle night sky, "There is something I need to say - something I should've told Atemu and my sister a year ago." The two locked gazes and the wind suddenly strengthened.

* * *

Atemu tapped his hand against the windowsill. He stared in a daze out at the busy city folk of Domino. It was a place that never slept, it had taken him a while to be able to sleep through the constant honking of cars and chit-chat of people walking by - it didn't help that he had this habit of sleeping with the window open. Though currently he was leaning against the glass surface in an absolute fog. He needed to be doing one of two things; sleeping or playing whatever games Yugi and the others were playing in the smaller one's room. He could hear them talking and laughing - he was glad they decided to stay over and have a sleepover. Though they were disappointed when Atemu retired to his bedroom.

Guilt swept through him in spades, he didn't like seeing any of them with frowns. The image of Anzu and that hurt look pained him, as well as the concern on Yugi's face. _'But... They seem to have made due without me. I just can't shake this terrible omen from my mind. And they should know. Tomorrow morning, I'll let them have one last night of fun before I shatter their minds with this news. I only wish I knew what to our next move should be.'_ The troubled teen glanced at his door before finally standing, "They've suddenly gone quiet."

Right across from Atemu's closed door was Yugi's. Everyone was gathered on the floor, sitting 'indian style' with the light turned off. They were telling ghost stories and just about died of laughter throughout Jounouchi's pathetic attempt at being scary. The blond 'mutt' handed the flashlight to Yugi who, no one had noticed until now, had been really quiet. "Ey, Yug' what's up?" He questioned worriedly. Apprehension was something he enjoyed seeing on his friend's face.

Yugi blushed lightly shaking his head and trying to smile, "It's nothing. I'm sorry guys. Is it my turn?"

Anzu frowned. _'It's because of Atemu, isn't it Yugi? I knew something was wrong with him this morning, he just didn't seem himself at all. I wonder what could be going on - it's clear that even Yugi doesn't know.'_ She sighed to herself and inched closer to the pouting teen. _'In any case, it's best not to bring it up right now.'_

Jounouchi shook his head. "Does this have something to do with Atemu and his behavior lately?" The blond asked. Yugi lowered his head in defeat.

Anzu felt her heart sink and her right eye began to twitch. _'Jounouchi you're as dense as ever.'_ She leaned her head against Yugi's shoulder, "Yugi have you tried speaking to him again? You know, since he's come back from speaking with the Ishtars?" She asked gently, apparently the only one aware of how sensitive the subject was.

Jounouchi and Honda stared at one another in confusion. "Wait, you don't mean Ishizu and Malik do you?" The brunet often labeled 'antennae head' gasped. The blond seemed to share the same lingering surprise.

Anzsu blushed. She forgot that Yugi had suggested they keep it to themselves, after all whatever was going on, Atemu had said he'd tend to it. They hadn't mentioned anything of the sorts to the two idiots before them. _'Sorry Yugi!'_

Yugi looked up, as did everyone, when the light suddenly flashed on. Eyes blinking to the abrupt brightness, Yugi immediately set his gaze to his now open door and the figure standing there, hand still on the light switch. "Atemu?"

The new arrival smiled softly and shut the door behind him. "I wasn't interupting something was I?" He asked.

Jounouchi put his right hand against his chest and exhaled deeply. "Geez man, try NOT to be so freakin' scary like that. You don't just enter a room all quietly and turnin' on lights and-"

"But then I wouldn't get to see the expression on your face." He retorted with a wry smile. Honda, Yugi and Anzu laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Very funny."

Atemu came and joined them, sitting between Jounouchi and Honda. _'Just for tonight, I'll enjoy myself.'_

* * *

His eyes shut, reopened, closed once more before they widened as he began to gasp, he inhaled and exhaled heavily trying to suck in as much air as possible. He was shaking again but couldn't find the strength to sit up, his mind was a blank as he concentrated on staying alive.

A little over ten minutes of this passed before he finally began to feel his heart beat at a regular pace. He stared up at the ceiling finally realizing that his body was still too weak to move. _'My... body...' _He still felt himself burning from head to toe especially where he felt the sting of slashes and cuts. He could only hope that his body wasn't really the way he was imagining it to be. _'What if I can't move by the morning? What will I do?'_ He frowned and focused on what exactly had happened. He winced as a massive wave of pain engulfed his mind. Breathing heavily he attempted to recall the nightmare again but another wave flooded through. _'This... is going to be a long night...'_ He tried to smile at his helpless state but the torture of his body kept him from doing anything but groan and breathe quick and shallow.

* * *

"Aaahhh!" Akuna cried out, falling to his knees and squeezing his hands against his head trying to stop the torture. "Stop it! I don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted again, tears stinging at his eyes.

"Perhaps he's telling the truth." A boy slightly younger than the one suffering offered. The room filled with choking screams and hostility. Another figure stepped from the shadows, he stared irritatingly at him. "Before you state the master's orders-"

"Ah but I must state his orders because you don't seem to be getting the picture. Our friend here has made a betrayal." His cold gaze turned to Akuna. "Why did you visit Seto Kaiba earlier?" He asked once again as he glared down, which seemed to increase the pain and the shouting. "Just tell me and I will stop." He insisted applying more pressure.

Akuna was beginning to lose focus, his head felt ready to explode. "Isiah, I can't -" He bit his lip, letting the blood drip down his chin. "Isiah, I - I-"

"Isiah! Stop!" Cold black emotionless orbs released their hold on Akuna and began burning holes into the defiant other. "That's enough. I realize we have a mission and it's near certain that he was up to something foul but he was a friend at one point in time. Let him go. If 'He' has a problem with it I will personally take the punishment myself."

Isiah folded his arms and watched the unconscious Akuna on the floor. "There is no tie of friendship between us and him." He shifted his attention to his accomplice. "Makun, if it pleases you to show mercy, I shall let him go." He smirked letting a dark pleasure seep through his eyes. "In fact, I will do something even better."

Makun frowned but nodded. "Whatever. I am heading to our hideout now."

"Makun."

"What is it?"

"Our master is growing impatient. We will need to start bringing him some sacrifices soon or else-"

"First thing tomorrow then." Isiah nodded and waited for Makun to leave the warehouse before bringing himself to laugh darkly at his shattered victim.

"It was fun - these powers I have been granted. You are lucky that he is so merciful when it comes to you. Pathetic fool. No less, it would be rude of me to leave you here in your state. How about I leave you somewhere that will hopefully serve as a message to your new friend?" He ran a hand through his black hair, adjusting his long black trenchcoat that flowed in the cool breeze that snuck through the cracks of the wooden dilapidated building. He pulled him up by the hair and slung him over his shoulder.


	4. Hidden Intrusion

Seth: _This chapter came way too easily to me. I really enjoyed writing this one! Also, once again, please forgive any errors in spelling, I'm doing this without the wonderful tool that is spell-check. _

**Hostile Takedowns**

**Chapter 04**

**Hidden Intrusion**

"You seem so troubled, Malik." Ryou stated as he poured him some tea. "Please tell what it is that's troubling you." He sat down beside him on the couch, hands clasped together on his lap.

The somber other could feel the other's gentle gaze concentrated completely on him - he knew what he should be doing but he couldn't help where his legs led him. _'I shouldn't be instilling fear within Ryou - I should've headed to Yugi's house to speak with Atemu... It's too late now I suppose...'_ He sighed, taking a rather long sip from the tea. "Ryou has Atemu come to speak with you recently?" The other nodded meekly. Malik didn't miss the frown that had appeared on the other's face at the mention of the name. "Well, this has something to do with that..."

Ryou bit his lip nervously, wishing silently he had poured himself some soothing green tea. Closing his eyes gently, knowing how the other seemed to be struggling with whatever it was he had to tell, he sucked up the part of him begging not to hear the fearful truths and stared at his visitor with false calm. "Malik, you didn't come all this way to procrastinate did you?" He smiled sincerely - it always felt comforting to have someone worry about his feelings once in a while. "Just say what's on your mind."

Malik visibly relaxed. Whether the other was just putting on a front or was genuine, he knew he didn't have a choice but to say it here and now. "Ryou something happened about a year ago. I never told my sister about it, not even Atemu whom I've come to respect a lot..." He frowned twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly. "It was about a year ago; Ishizu and Rishid had gone to take part in an underground excavation back home in Egypt - I stayed to keep an eye on the museum in her place." His voice seemed very grim, very worried. His eyes drifted to the ceiling, unable to focus on it though. "It was a little after midnight when I heard a strange noise, like a low but yet noticeable humming. It was coming from the secret vault room where Atemu and my sister sealed the items." He frowned.

"I don't understand Malik. What was it?"

Purple eyes disappeared behind heavy lids, the exasperated sigh that followed filled Ryou with a deep pain. "I left my bedroom, awakened by a very frightening nightmare... about Bakura." Ryou flinched, eyes widening immensely. Malik's head bowed, eyes now glued to the floor, he began to tremble recalling the aura he had felt then. "I didn't know what was going on but when I heard or rather felt that strange 'humming' I had to look, what if it was some evil spirit or something? When I entered the room, naturally it was empty - Ishizu and Atemu have a special barrier that hides the room completely from any other soul... I stood in a very cold and very empty room." He shook his head. "But it was still there; a disturbing _aura_ was emanating from that room I could feel it like a ton of bricks being pressed into my chest. I couldn't see it though."

The other sighed, eyes flitting from his nervous hands to the other, noting how apparent the other's own growing fear was. _'He's as terrified as I am... Why does this stuff have to happen? Why can't things be calm and peaceful?'_ Though he knew his dreams were just fairytales, he couldn't help but yearn for it. "Malik, if it was so terrible, why didn't you tell Ishizu after it happened?" He asked.

The other smiled weakly. "When my siblings travel to Egypt, they carry no means of communication - there's no service over there anyway, at least where we live... And that was the only night I ever felt it, I stayed up the whole week after that and nothing more happened. I figured maybe I dreamt it or something."

Ryou let it all sink in, the two falling into a sudden stiff silence. His brows furrowed in deep thought, but stilled his nerves for the sake of the other. "It was a year ago Malik, what made you think about it now? Did Atemu speak with you too?" He asked realizing that the once Pharaoh had only mentioned speaking with the other's sister.

"He did speak with me, well to my sister, I just stuck around to figure what was going on. He and my sister went down to the secret vault in that same room, when they lifted the spell, though I hadn't been present, I could feel the powerful aura their magic created..." He shivered. "It reminded me instantly of that night, it was exactly the same only..." He stared ahead, swallowing down his beating heart. "It felt _stronger,_ fiercer than what they emanated."

The white-haired other sunk into the sofa, unable to find a viable reply to the other's statement. _'Something stronger...'_ "...I didn't see Atemu when he left. I was too stunned into a sort of fearful daze and Ishizu had retreated to her bedroom chambers to ready herself for work. I've been kind of mulling over this revelation until now."

"Hm." It wasn't much but it carried the weight Ryou had on him with much anguish and fear. Could it really be true? Another terrible evil borne to only make everyone's life a living hell? "I don't know... I don't know what's going on but Malik, I think you should see Atemu immediately." He nodded with a pathetic attempt at a smile, "I thank you for telling me this. Though I'm scared thoroughly, I am grateful for your courage to come and inform me, despite how hard it is for you."

As fake as the smile was, Malik was glad for it. "Yeah. I plan on seeing Atemu in the morning - first thing. I just wanted you to be aware of what was going on. I wish..." He stood to his feet, as did the other. He sighed hopelessly, "I wish this stuff didn't have to happen."

* * *

"Seto! Seto!" Mokuba shouted frantically as he charged through the wooden door that led to his brother's bedroom. It was strange that said brother wasn't already up and about but that was the last thing on Mokuba's mind. "Seto!" He screamed once more as he ran to the side of the queen-sized bed. His body though stopped abruptly, eyes freezing on the sight before him. "...Seto..?"

Kaiba's eyes were downcast, it was as if he hadn't even registered his younger sibling's presence. He'd managed to sit himself up and get his feet off his bed, but now he was stuck in a sitting position hands clenching the sheets, twisting them with great force. His body was shaking tremendously and the sweat dampening his pale complexion coupled with the shallow panting only made Mokuba forget all about what it was he came bursting into the room for in the first place. "Seto, what's wrong with you?" He questioned full-concern etching his features as he knelt down in front of the other, lifting the other's head to face him.

Kaiba continued to pant, eyes open but not seeing a single thing. "Seto?!" Mokuba shouted again. _'Dammit, he's burning up too! I've never seen him like this... No, I've never seen ANYone like this.'_ "Seto - don't you hear me?!" He exclaimed. "Seto, dammit, listen to me!"

The brunet went still. His eyes seeming to break from the abyss of darkness, "Mokuba." He whispered blinking profusely. His head lifted upward, eyes widening at the sight of fresh tears beginning to run down his brother's face. _'What? Mokuba? No... It's way too early for him to be awake. I - he should still be sleeping.' _"Mokuba, what time is it?"

The other let his hands fall to his side, once he was sure the other was really there. "It's almost seven."

"Morning... or evening?"

Raven locks gently rocked to the right as its owner tilted his head in confusion to the side. "Morning. Seto, what's wrong? Why are you sweating like this? You - you were completely oblivious to me and well, everything around you... I came screaming your name and you didn't so much as flinch. What's going on?"

Kaiba tried to recall but honestly he had no recollection of the last five minutes, much less the time after his grueling nightmare. _'What happened? Oh, Mokuba's worried and I still can barely move my arms. I can't even keep my face straight - my body is killing me, I feel dizzy and so unfocused... But I can't just... Wait..' _Blue eyes instantly jolted up and stared into his worried hazels. "Wait. You said you came screaming my name. Why? What's wrong?" Mokuba never came charging through his room - he knew to knock and wait for a reply. He'd never under normal circumstance do such a thing.

Mokuba stared at him lost for a response before finally it all clicked in his mind. "Oh Seto! You have to come down right away, there's been a horrible crime committed right outside our home!"

The brunet furrowed his brows. "What kind of crime?"

He shook his head. "When the morning staff came in they found a guy a little older than me unconscious in front of our gates. He looks really messed up and no matter what they've done he hasn't woken up yet. He's resting in one of the first floor's guest rooms."

Kaiba sighed in frustration. Mokuba stood briefly and settled on the bed beside his brother, placing his right hand on his brother's back. He didn't look so well himself. "They let him in? Why would they let a stranger in? It was probably some street kid hanging around a bad crowd - it isn't any concern of-"

"But Seto this wasn't just a coincidence." Kaiba turned his head to the side - it took more than a little effort to do that meager task. Mokuba continued, "This was... s-stapled to his chest." He pulled out a piece of paper with thick lettering on it. The younger held it out for the other.

Kaiba attempted to reach for it but found it too difficult to do, plus it would mean letting one arm off of the bed, which was the only reason he wasn't on the ground to begin with. "...Read it to me." He said, feeling all the more pathetic.

Hazel eyes wearily stared at him before turning down to the note. "Okay. It says, '_I thought it would be wrong of me to leave your little friend in an empty building to die. So here he is, beaten and submissive, all yours now. But for the safety of you and your little group of loved ones, Seto Kaiba, I'd suggest keeping your nose out of our affairs.'"_ They both sat in collective silence, Kaiba had already figured the next couple of questions his brother was going to say... "Seto, what is going on?"

Kaiba sighed once more in frustration, he lifted his hand but was unable to hide the pain reflecting on his face and the pained groan that escaped his throat. "Seto?" Mokuba swallowed back his tears. It seemed no matter how many years passed, or how 'mature' he was, it was so easy for him to cry.

"Mokuba..." He muttered between breaths, "Call the office for me will you?" He quickly threw his hand down onto the bed to balance his weak body. "...I can't go anywhere today... I need you to... Dammit all.. Find that bastard Atemu and Yugi and those damn friends of theirs and bring them here..." He growled, how he hated dealing with them. But he could tell when something was up and remembering the conversation with that boy, Akuna, whom he was sure the injured 'guy' in his guestroom was, that this was something Atemu was responsible for. "There's no time to... waste..."

Mokuba shifted his position on his bed and held onto his brother. "Seto, lie down. Just lie down."

Kaiba nodded. "Yeah... But listen to me." He winced again as he turned his eyes back to his brother, trying hard to maintain a shred of determination present, "I need to speak with them, the sooner the better."

He had never heard his brother request and demand to see his long-time rival before. "Then this is something... Something big isn't it?"

Kaiba shut his eyes, the action seeming to relieve some strain. "Yeah."

"Then rest Seto. Don't worry, I'll get them right away."

He helped his older brother back down on the bed and wiped away some of the sweat from his forehead. _'fuck.. What the hell happened to you Seto?'_ He glared at nothing in particular. When Kaiba's panting calmed into a slow steady pace, he stood and made his way to the door. "Mokuba."

He turned, "Seto?"

"Whatever you do - be careful. Just be careful."

* * *

"It is so cruel of you, Isiah." Makun's dark green eyes narrowed at the other. "Though, it is quite kind of you to let him live." He further stated. "Even if I had to shout at you to do so."

Isiah scoffed. "Just because he was a friend once doesn't mean you have to spare him. We owe him no favors." He growled.

Makun turned to face the other, his short black hair following a bit after. He stared at the other with an unreadable expression, seeming to reflect on the other's statement thoroughly. "Perhaps you are right. He was just a friend to you... I guess I harbor lingering affections for him.. He was something more than a _'friend'_ to me." He spat venomously.

"Don't talk in such a tone with me, it might cause me to wonder where your allegiance really lies. The way you speak of your affections and such."

Makun smirked stifling sudden wicked laughter from erupting. "You are so simple, so so simple. Isiah." His amusement quickly darkened to a scowl. "Don't ever joke of my allegiance, fool." He snarled, unlike his usual calm demeanor. "If there is one thing in this world I shall devote myself to, it is this mission and our master. Ever suggest something otherwise..." Isiah froze in a state of cold surprise, this was definitely not Makun's normal behavior. "I shall be forced to remove our own ties." He threatened.

The air between them thickened incredibly so. Makun settled back to an impassive expression. "I guess I shall have to find another... To replace Akuna." He sighed. "Oh well. Isiah," He called, shaking the other out of his surprise, "I'm heading out to find suitable sacrifices. Our Master has given me a message for you; an order."

_'Amazing. His persona has seemed to alter slightly. He's never been so malicious before - and to change back and act as if it hadn't even taken place...'_ "What is the order?"

Makun ran a hand through his thick black locks. "It's a rather horrid one. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He began to wander off. "If you even recall it..."

"What is it?"

"He needs you to take him somewhere - to visit an old... 'friend' of his." Makun left at the sardonic laughter echoing through the dark hideout they occupied.

* * *

Fifteen minutes to eight'o'clock, Ryou's alarm rang loudly. The brown-eyed boy mumbled incoherently at the intruding sound, he had just found sleep about two hours ago after a whole night of worrying over his conversation with Malik. Sitting up and shutting the thing up, he rubbed his eyes and stretched. He didn't have anywhere specific to go - it wasn't like he had much of a life really, other than water the plants in the house and shop for groceries, which he did have to go and get some neccessities such as milk, eggs and things of the like.

But he never was one to sleep a day away, perhaps he'd head to the park to clear his mind a little, the lively trees and sweet breeze always calmed him and gave him a sense of peace. It was hard sometimes being so alone- he never was good at making friends. Ryou was too shy, way too polite for his age and well, his looks attributed to a lot of teasing and name-calling. He sighed and stepped out of bed.

After washing his face and brushing his well-kept teeth, he headed down to make a grocery list for himself. After he'd written the first few items, a knock sounded on his door. His hand stopped mis-stride as he listened to the gentle rapping. His eyes flickered with a sense of uncertainty. He was beginning to grow anxious of guests, it seemed with every one he spoke to brought even worse news.

"But I suppose I must answer it... It could be important." He approached the door wearily. _'It must be important - why else would anyone visit me?'_ He frowned at his own condescending tone, how could he ever blame them? It wasn't like they'd ever been friends before - he didn't have a right to be a part of their group, he wouldn't fit in... He was too much of an outcast... His hand settled on the door with a hesitation he couldn't quite place. _'Get a grip Ryou... You promised both Malik and Atemu that you'd help them. You're gonna help them this time - not just get in the way.' _With this newfound strength and assurance, he answered the door, blinking profusely at the tall teen with red hair and a tight-leather outfit. "Oh. Who are you?"

The figure smiled warmly, feigning a bit of shock. "You do not recognize me, Ryou?" The voice asked softly, almost shyly. The gentle other stared at the other and slowly shook his head. Did he know this person? The stranger shook his head and suddenly the smile transformed into a smirk, a callous and devious smirk... "I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to, in this body, how could you recognize me?" He questioned, the voice a lot darker than before... A lot less gentle and completely... sincerely sinister.

Ryou stepped back, fear paralyzing his brain. The only thing chanting in broken-record style was _His_ name, _His_ voice... "N-no... Please..." He couldn't will his body to move, to run, to act.

The being stepped inside, caressing the other's face in mock-tenderness. "This is a follower of mine, his name is Isiah. Ryou, _my_ sweet little defenseless Ryou," He cooed, shutting the door behind them. There was nothing, not a scream, not even the slightest bit of resistence. The only thing Ryou did besides stand there; was cry.

* * *

Atemu awoke with a start. He stared around and blinked in a panic like the nights before, except it was morning and... He had remembered the dream, with clear detail only... _'This wasn't like the dreams before. I could see it and now it is so easy to think about it. Why would I dream though, of Kaiba?'_ His brows furrowed. Yes, this dream was different. He saw Kaiba and some figure was ranting to him about some plot of destruction and doom. _'And then... he was on fire, he was in pain... Kaiba was dying but...'_ Atemu stood to his feet and put his hand to his chin, another thing had irked him about that dream too. "The Millennium Rod. It appeared before him as he was being tortured... It was as if it came to _save_ him."

As he pondered on this thought, there was a rushed knock on the door, so loud and anxious, even up in Yugi's room, he heard it. He ran downstairs and opened the door quickly - before any of the others woke up. His eyes widened in surprise, "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked without hiding his shock.


	5. Sanction Obscure

**Seth: _One of my plans is to not have a filler chapter for this story... Every piece plays a part for something. Hope you enjoy - thanks for the great reviews!!!_**

**Hostile Takedowns**

**Chapter 05:**

**Sanction Obscure**

Kaiba's eyes fluttered open, taking a few minutes to adjust to the scenery of his bedroom. Placing his hand on his head he sat up and tried to think back to what just happened. "What is going on? It's already so late." He muttered, standing to his feet. As he stretched and made his way to his closed door, he froze as his hand touched the cool metal of the knob. And it all came back to him so suddenly. "The pain..." He stared down at himself, frowning as he realized he was still wearing his black silk boxers. _'I don't understand. After what happened last night and even this morning - I couldn't even find the strength to move even a little off the bed and now not even an hour later,'_ He swallowed the tension and faced the door again with a concerned scowl. "I feel better - a lot better."

He backed away and turned to his closet - he couldn't go out his doors without any clothes on. Besides he had to check on his recuperating guest downstairs. "I wonder what mess Atemu and his team of misfits have gotten us into now." He muttered finding a pair of dark blue jeans and his favorite black turtleneck and slinging it over his arm. Suddenly he flinched, nearly dropping his attire for the day. A flash of the nightmare entered his mind for a split second, that terrible smirk invading his confusion and leaving a bit of a shiver in its place. Kaiba took a deep breath but steadied himself against the closet door.

"It was that bastard from my previous dreams. Dammit, that Tomb Robber guy that took over what's his face's body." He growled in frustration and headed to his washroom to shower and calm his nerves.

* * *

"Malik I hadn't expected to see you so early in the morning." He stared at the other with a stern look, something was off about his stance, the fact that he was panting as if he'd run all the way here though Atemu could see his green Mustang GT parked in front of their shop. "Malik what's wrong?"

The Egyptian shook his head. "Atemu you hafta come with me - we don't have time to lose!" He shouted trembling all over. His eyes shut tightly as he clutched his head with both hands.

Atemu jolted forward to catch him before he fell to the ground. "Malik what's happened?!" Panic began to course through him, had something attacked him, or Ishizu? "Tell me!" He knew it was hard for the other, Malik was obviously in a lot of pain. "Hey, calm down."

Purple eyes widened considerably before he managed to suppress the pain a bit, he looked up and nodded. "It's- it's... I was driving over to t-talk to you and just as I was a block away I had this horrible dream -but I was awake and and, Atemu I think something's happened with Ryou!" He shouted tears starting to well up.

Atemu shook his head. "What do you mean?"

He shakily removed himself from the other's hold and stood, "This image just flashed through my mind and I don't know, I just have this feeling Ryou is in a lot of trouble. Please, you hafta come with me." He pleaded.

The tri-colored teen nodded. "Yes. We must go now." _Damn. I knew something like this would happen, I knew Ryou may have been in danger but I... If anything happens to Ryou I'll never forgive myself. Please let him be all right.'_

The two were on their way out the door when heavy footsteps were heard dragging down the stairs. "Hey Atemu, where ya goin'?" The two Egyptian natives looked at each other and sighed deeply. They didn't have time to explain it - not to Jounouchi at least. Brown eyes shifted from the spiky-hair to sandy-blond. "Malik, what're you doing here?" He looked at both of them and approached. The two remained quiet but it was obvious they weren't in the mood to talk.

Jounouchi rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Does this hafta do wit' some meeting you had with Malik and his sister Atemu?" He questioned, his face straightening as he willed himself to wake up.

The other nodded. "Yes. Jounouchi I'm sorry to be rude but there's something we need to check on. I don't have the time to explain things to you. This is an emergency. So please-"

"Well if it's an emergency... get your ass outta here. I'll deal wit' everyone here, just get goin' already."

Atemu smiled relief washing over him. _'Thank you Jounouchi.' _The blond watched the two drive off in a rushed manner. A deep fearful frown etched across his face. "What is going on?" He knew something was strange when Anzu blurted out the meeting with the Ishtars. It never was a good thing when they were involved - not that he disliked them or anything. No, it wasn't that at all. They never met with them since the supposed final battle with Bakura. "Damn it. What could be happenin' now?" He shut the door and turned to wake the others, he wasn't sleepy anymore, not after hearing all that commotion. As he lifted his leg to start his walk up the small stairwell, a heavy knock pounded against the door.

"Who could..." He rushed to the front not liking the hysteric pounding and swung it open. "Hey what is-" He blinked a few times and widened his eyes in surprise - as if Malik wasn't a strange enough visitor... "Mokuba what are you-"

"Oi. I need to talk to Atemu and Yugi!" He shouted panting. "You guys don't answer phones apparently." He muttered irately. "Jounouchi where is everyone?" His heart was beating a mile a minute as the room began to spin.

The blond dragged the other in and found him a place to sit; a stool aside the counter where the register rested. "Hey man, chill out. Take a breather. Okay..." _'Great, Malik was a bad enough sign of something crazy but Mokuba... If my memory serves me right, this usually means somethin' is wrong with Kaiba. What shit did that egomaniac get himself into this time?'_ "What the heck is going on?"

Mokuba took a deep breath and shut his eyes softly, when he opened them a few seconds later he seemed a lot calmer and relaxed. "It's Seto. Jounouchi I don't know what is wrong but Seto is in really bad shape. He couldn't even move out of his bed this morning – he's still at home as we speak. He told me to come get all of you – I think there's something going on and honestly," He stood up and clenched his hands into fists. "I believe it's been going on for a while now and Seto knows what it is." He confided.

The blond nodded in understanding. _'Yeah well, I have a feeling Atemu has been hiding something too. But if Kaiba, the Ishtars and Atemu are all involved in the same thing…'_ He glared at the tiled floor beneath him. _'Then it must be 'end of the world' stuff again. Damn why do people hafta go evil all the time?'_ "Well, let me get the others down here, Mokuba. We can discuss things better together 'cause I have a hunch you an' Kaiba aint the only one's caught up in somethin'."

Mokuba blinked in uncertainty and sighed. "Alright but please hurry – I don't wanna leave Seto by himself for long." _'Especially with that guy… I dunno but I think he's trouble. Whatever happened to Seto may have been the work of whoever did that to the stranger – why else would they leave such a treacherous threat on him. And Seto wouldn't dare ask me to bring – no demand I retrieve Yugi and them out of the blue.'_ Jounouchi disappeared up the stairs as Mokuba continued to analyze the predicament they were suddenly in. _'I knew there was something amiss, Seto was actin' way too quiet, too distracted these passing weeks… Why don't I ever trust my instincts?'_

* * *

Makun walked along the streets vaguely aware of the early morning risers sifting through the city of Domino. His eyes scanned across the sea of buildings, _'So very, very crowded.'_ He continued his walk until the bright colors of the Kami Game Shop caught his attention. He smirked darkly, _'If memory serves, this is the house of Yugi and Atemu Mutoh. I wonder what these pathetic imbeciles are like in person… Alas, I was advised NOT to make my face known around the group just yet but still, curiosity does linger…'_ He laughed against the cool breeze blowing against his face.

He surveyed the area and checked his silver banded watch with much thought. "I could stay nearby and wait for them to leave. After all, I do need to check and see if they have what we so dearly need." His smirk faded to an impassive thin line. His green eyes darkened retreating behind his dark hair. "We searched so many places and still have returned empty-handed." He furrowed his brows and entered a nearby coffeehouse across the street from the Game Shop.

* * *

Kaiba entered the room and stared down at the sleeping form of the young man, Akuna. He was covered from the chest down in the soft cotton blankets, his clothes were being washed and cleaned while he wore an extra set of clothes they had for 'just in case' scenarios. Sitting down beside the other he thought on about what the emergency doctor, the staff had called when they'd discovered him outside, had said. He could see red scars peeking through the collar of the shirt. He wanted to know what they'd done to him but he wasn't one to show caring to other people.

His eyes shifted back to the door as he tried to think of what to say to the 'Dream-Team'. It wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to; he despised them and their way too cheerful ways. He stood to his feet and rubbed at the back of his neck in old habit, _'I still can't get over my body being back to normal – as if the pain before hadn't taken place.'_

"K…Kaiba is that you?" His attention flitted to the injured other. Their eyes met momentarily before the other winced and fought to sit up. Kaiba also struggled with his conscious and cool demeanor – he wasn't supposed to start being nice to people the very thought disgusted him and yet come on, the guy was found nearly dead… He made his way to the bed and helped the other into a sitting position. "I thought I'd never see you again… Mn, anyone ever again." He muttered between shallow pants.

"Tell me, was this the work of your 'friends'?" He questioned quietly revealing no emotion.

The other sighed unable to gain control of his shaking body. Kaiba could see how puffy and red his eyes were. He looked miserable just absolutely broken. The other sighed, "Yes. I suppose they hadn't left me alone after all. They've been keeping their eye on me ever since we returned from Egypt. I'm worried more than ever, Kaiba sir."

The brunet listened intently; he remembered the discussion they had in his office. It had unnerved him greatly despite how he tried to block it out of his mind. He knew then it'd be wise to confront Atemu but he just didn't feel like messing with it. Naturally though, when you ignore a problem it only gets bigger…

"_So what are you doing here and how do you know about the Millennium Rod?" Kaiba asked with a mask of superiority. Akuna lowered his gaze to the floor. "What of this crisis you're frantically talking about?" He added sitting behind his desk._

"_A little over a year ago, my friends and I went to Egypt, our parents are a part of this group that tries to uncover the world's mysteries. The last place they went to was Egypt – when all this insanity broke out about strange demons with the appearance of duel monsters, after interviewing the creator of the game, Pegasus J. Crawford, they learned he got inspiration from something called 'Shadow Games' played or to be more precise 'battled' in Ancient Egypt. Well, our parents went there to investigate but then… We lost contact with them. The last place they mentioned was this underground temple apparently banned and buried due to some sort of evil act committed a long time ago. When we never heard from them after that, we decided to search ourselves. But when we got there – there was no sign of them at all, as if they'd merely disappeared."_

_Kaiba rubbed his hand against his forehead. 'Damn. Of all places it had to be Egypt.' He thought to himself with growing disdain. "So what's this talk of your friends being out of control and you trying to stop them?"_

"_Well, we walked deeper inside the silent temple only to come across a room glowing with an unusual golden light. As we approached a pedestal with an open-book, my two comrades began to read the pictures depicted on the pages – we've learned fluent Egyptian from our parents. Anyways, we weren't the only ones there it turned out for someone appeared behind us… Before I knew it, we were being initiated as his servants. He spoke of these special items, Millennium artifacts, of mass destruction and immense power. We were –"_

_Kaiba clenched his fists. "That's enough."_

"_But-"_

"_I've heard enough. Get out of my office and my building." He ordered._

"Well what did they say to you?" He really wanted to ask what they DID to him but he had a reputation to maintain.

"Nothing much. They're still looking for it though."

"The items?"

Akuna shook his head. "No. Something supposedly better than those items. It's a special card – disguised as a duel monsters card. Our master really wants that card; he says he can unlock the ultimate power with it. When this stuff started getting out of hand, I didn't want to be a part of it. The guy was brought back because the group that my mother and father were in unlocked the wrong tomb. They became sacrifices to bring him from the past. The only thing is, he can't withstand a physical form for long – not without more people, more sacrifices."

'_From the past.'_ I have someone coming over – someone who may know about this." He stood to his feet and headed out the door. "Just get some rest. There's nothing we can do right now."

* * *

Everyone stared in a state of shock as Mokuba explained his part of what happened with his older brother. They were already speechless from hearing Jounouchi tell them that Atemu had an emergency to deal with on his own. "So what do we do now?" Honda asked regaining his voice.

Yugi stood to his feet and sighed. "We have to do something. Let me think."

Anzu nodded. "Jounouchi you don't know where it is Atemu went?" She questioned holding onto Yugi tightly; she was more than just a little concerned.

The blond rubbed the back of his head, blushing in embarrassment. "No I forgot to ask. You guys have any ideas?"

Mokuba groaned irately. "I have to get back home. So.."

Honda stood from his place on the sofa. "If Atemu left with Malik maybe that means they went to see Ishizu. You think something might've happened with the Ishtars?" He suggested folding his arms across his chest.

"That could be possible Honda." Mokuba replied.

"Or what about Ryou?" Anzu added.

Yugi blinked in confusion. "What do you mean Anzu?"

"Well, Atemu when to visit Ryou yesterday. He told me he did but when I asked him why he went to that side of town, he just went quiet and stared in the opposite direction. Like he was worried about something. What if something is wrong with Ryou?" She explained blue eyes filling with concern-filled tears.

Yugi gently hugged her closer. "So there's only one thing we can do." Mokuba said grimly. He stood as everyone else did, "We need to split up and find out where Atemu has gone to."

Honda and Anzu frowned, at such a critical time was it a smart thing to split up? Jounouchi patted Mokuba hard on the back and smirked lightly. "Good idea buddy. Okay let's think this rationally…" He scratched his chin in mock thinking and snapped his fingers after a short pause. "Honda, you an' Anzu head over to Ryou's place and see what's up over there. Yugi and I will speak to the Ishtars and maybe even get a little more info on what the hell's headin' our way." He turned to Mokuba and ruffled his hair. "You get yourself back home and tell your brother to hold on a bit while we track down Atemu."

"Why can't I go with Anzu?" Yugi pouted quietly.

Jounouchi shook his head playing annoyed. "Can't have you guys sidetracking from the mission here."

Anzu blushed but crossed her arms under her breast. "Mission?"

The blond nodded superiorly. "Uh yeah, find Atemu and get to Kaiba's house A.S.A.P.." He stated matter-of-fact. Mokuba nodded in agreement. The rest of the group sighed stressfully before all trudged out the front door. Anzu and Honda set out first, taking the girls sparkling red Lamborghini – a simple birthday present from her parents. Jounouchi planted his hands on his hips sternly, face still carrying that goofy grin.

"You sure you gonna be okay by yourself, Mokuba?" He asked teasingly.

Mokuba pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please Jounouchi, you sound like Seto now. I'm fifteen years old – you guys were fighting for the fate of the world at this same age." He reminded.

Yugi exhaled deeply. "Okay well still, don't let your guard down for nothing."

"Yeah – you guys take care too. See you later!"

Mokuba watched the two begin walking away. Jounouchi and Yugi took long quick strides, they would be panting by the time they reached the train station. "Yugi." He spoke suddenly, all traces of cheeriness instantly receding. "This is another one of those times you realize." He tried to state it in a question but it was simply a realization.

"I'm afraid to say it Jounouchi." He replied in the same ominous tone. "I believe you may be right." Their pace seemed to pick up even more.

Mokuba started off in his direction.

* * *

Makun stared in a form of awe as he watched the pile of teens pour out of the small game shop he'd been staring at for the passed thirty-plus minutes. He concluded the spiky hair to be the famously known Yugi Mutoh and the raggedy street-thug to be the underdog Jounouchi, and the others were most likely the infamous cheerleaders that tagged along with them.

He didn't care about them… No, that wasn't what had him clutching his chest in surprise, in shock and they weren't what sent waves of excitement coursing through him. He hadn't felt this way about someone since the times he spent with… Well that guy was a traitor now – he'd abandoned him. Chosen to be a coward rather than be with him. He shook away the thoughts, too negative. He stood from his seat and swiftly left the coffeehouse, _'Looks like I've found that replacement.'_ He smirked darkly to himself as he set out to stalk his new addiction.


	6. Open Wounds

**Hostile Takedowns**

**Chapter 06**

**Open Wounds**

The two jumped out of the car and dashed for the door. Atemu took a deep breath sparing a moment to share a look of unusual fear with his companion, Malik. He pounded on the door unable to contain the panic taking over his body. "Ryou, let us in!" He shouted.

Malik took a deep breath, as they received silence in return. Atemu knocked again and after another short pause they were still left with nothing. His hands began clenching so hard that his fingernails made cuts in his palms. "Ryou open the door!" He joined with the other's screams screams. They both banged on the wooden door a few more times before stopping.

Atemu stared at it and frowned. He rested his hand on the knob and glared intensely at its metal gold. And as if a voice whispered to him, perhaps it was instinct that urged him to turn the knob... Without paying mind to whatever it was the other had just said, he did as his mind commanded and with astonishment and a sense of dread filling all of his senses, it opened.

Malik swallowed down a gasp of air, one he'd been holding for a while now. "How do you..." His mind started racing with all sorts of unthinkable explanations for the front door to be unlocked as it was. Why was it so disconcerting? "... Ryou never leaves the door unlocked..." He nearly choked on his statement as he slowly followed the other inside.

They stepped in and walked down the small hallway that led to the living and dining room areas, and they passed the kitchen, noting the way the lights were all turned off -Ryou didn't believe in wasting electricity after all. What they felt and noticed most was the nearly breath-stealing chill that seemed to haunt the whole house, Malik half-expected to see traces of smoke exit his mouth.

They stopped at the staircase; there was a split in which one descended, leading to the basement. As they eyed the downward destination, they could see the basement door was open ajar - something else that wasn't like Ryou. Atemu's gaze forcefully looked upwards, where the bedrooms and little things such as broom closets and bathrooms resided. Part of him began questioning on where exactly he wanted to find their abandoned friend.

Malik bit his lower lip anxiously, the quiet tension that had built itself unbearable and cruelly inside of him was too much to keep to himself. He wasn't a coward but at that moment he could feel his body begging to get the hell out of there and fast. _'No. This is Ryou... I can't do that. Pull yourself together Malik.'_ "Atemu. One of us has to check the basement and the other upstairs." He informed, stating the obvious all the same.

Yes, he did know that. The question remained who searches what? He took a deep breath and nodded. What if Ryou was in the basement, murdered or dead? What if he'd been tied up and thrown in a closet or something? "Malik you search the basement but be careful - it's obvious someone was down there and who knows what or who could be."

Malik shivered at the thought but knew to take it to heart. "Alright. You be careful too. Who knows what lies upstairs." He stated and the two started on their designated locations.

* * *

Kaiba stared at the monitor with blank blues. For some reason unbeknownst to him he couldn't focus at all, not even enough to type a single word, mn, scratch that, letter. _'What's going on?'_ He stared down at his hands that were beginning to shake and he could feel it, the same burning pain but it resided solely in those same tremgling hands. He stood abruptly with eyes wide and began to hear ancient Egyptian chants echoing in his voice.

_'Can you hear me?'_ The more commonly stoic CEO forced his painstricken hands to his ears trying to block out the deep shallow whisper resounding. _'There is no use fighting it. I will not be able to maintain my presence in this world for much longer.'_ Kaiba fell to his knees, clutching his eyes shut he eased his hands away from their hold on his head. "You..." He felt himself panting, sighing in relief as the torturing pressure released his hands. "Who are..?" _'I was for a long while the Priest that held this Millennium Rod. I became Pharaoh when my, Cousin Atemu, sealed himself into the Puzzle to safeguard it as well as oppress the Evil plaguing our Land.'_ "Not this again." _'This foolishness needs to stop.'_ The voice growled irately.

Kaiba opened his eyes and stood but found himself in a world of darkness - he couldn't even feel a floor beneath him. A light shone in front of him and a man similar to himself only in golden armor and cloth stood before him. The man bowed lightly but gave no sense of amusement, nothing but disinterest appeared on his face. But his gaze was striking, fiercer than even the sea of torrent blue the CEO possessed; it made him forget about arguing about the rude look he was being given. "This nonsense stops now. I shall not waste my only words on a pitiful insignificant wit... So listen, I haven't much time."

Kaiba stood finding it impossible to attempt a retort. As he stared into dark shadowed eyes he felt as if he was in some sort of trance or dream… "Tell me what's going on."

The image began to blink – the entity suddenly losing its solidity. "Unfortunately I don't have the time to explain things in proper detail." He sighed and folded his arms against his chest. "The horrendous battle between my cousin Atemu and the evil Tomb Robber was thought to be resolved." His piercing eyes were sheathed by the closing of his eyelids, "However that audacious criminal made a pact with an unknown servant of the Death God. "Those eyes opened again, "Did you not find it strange that Atemu was placed in this world?" He questioned grimly.

Kaiba frowned. He hadn't even cared about all of that – in fact he'd cut ties with all of them after that final intrusion of his once normal life. "So you're saying Bakura… The Tomb Robber that took Ryou's name, is alive just like Atemu? How is that possible?" There was no use in complaining about how he didn't want any part of this so he might as well hear the other out.

The Pharaoh nodded, "His presence is here, however though his body and soul have passed over into this time they have not connected. When Atemu sealed himself into the Puzzle and then later battled the Thief, ultimately returning to his rightful place in the past, the evil being had already created a curse to bind his soul to the Millennium Ring. The bond is nearly impossible to break. The Items must be returned to Egypt and destroyed; all of them."

Kaiba narrowed his gaze. "Tell me though, are you saying his soul is not in his body?"

"As my cousin fought him and sent him to die in the eternal depths of the Shadow Realm, I had come across a script some time after depicting the offending spell, I'd realized what had happened and what it was for. I tried to reverse the effects but only halfway succeeded… He doesn't possess enough mental power and endurance required to attach the soul and body despite being in this world."

"Then how is he any danger to us?"

The Pharaoh Seth began to fade, "There is a way he can balance the negative energy that prevents him from becoming whole – he needs a certain spirit creature… A depiction of the servant he made a pact with. With its malevolence he can properly become a living being in this world. The beast as well as the Millennium Items must be taken to Egypt and burned underground, where Ra's Light cannot reach it." The figure was nearly transparent.

Kaiba clenched his fists. "I… understand. I'll do what I can to end this." _'Damn, I knew my life was going all too well to last long.'_ The spirit smirked with amusement. _"Right then. I am leaving you this gift. Hopefully it shall aide you throughout this battle."_ With that, Kaiba's former self was gone. The brunet stared down into his hands and for a moment he could swear something resembling the Millennium Rod was there, but it vanished in a blink of his widened blues. He stared around and was back in his office, the quiet humming of his computer was heard and the room's empty chill carried around him. He was back. Sitting in his chair he sighed. "Another save-the-world thing." He grumbled.

* * *

Mokuba ran to the end of the intersecting streets of Jurai and Maize, he'd called one of their drivers to meet him at this spot bit he hadn't counted on there to be traffic so early in the day – _'Duh Mokuba, people hafta get to work.'_ He rolled his eyes and sighed. It wasn't that far to the mansion but he'd spent so much time with the old gang that he wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"I guess waiting here would be wasting even more time, this traffic is impossible." He muttered and began walking again. His eyes stayed glued to the ground as he mentally cursed his feet for not moving faster but in doing so he didn't pay attention to the people around him and bumped right into someone – hard.

Mokuba then tripped over their tangled mess of legs and began to fall; the stranger caught him before he met a mouthful of pavement though. "Hey take it easy. Walking so hectically like that you're bound to get yourself hurt."

Mokuba regained his composure and blushed lightly as he stared into a pair of deep green eyes. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He admitted.

"Yeah, that was obvious. Aren't you like too young to be out on the streets by yourself?" He teased folding his arms across his chest.

'_Who the hell does this guy think he is?'_ "I'm not a child." He glared, the guy couldn't be any much older than himself – who was he to talk?

He laughed lightly. "I see. So where are you heading to in such a hurry?"

Mokuba eyed him warily, it wasn't common for strangers to be so inquiring. "I have to get going." He muttered and began to walk away.

The other smirked to himself and followed after the other. "You're heading towards the richer side of town aren't you? I can tell by the look of your clothes, very pricey stuff there."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Listen buddy, I don't know who you think you are or what the hell you are trying to-"

The raven-haired teen was held in place by the other, who also shoved his palm against the other's lips, effectively silencing his frustrating rant. "Forgive me for being so forward. The truth is I know you must be the younger brother of Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba. I've been sort of a fan of yours for a while now, I don't know, your brother just isn't as gorgeous as you." He replied with a shrug.

He let go of the other. Mokuba glared at him some more. "Gee I'm flattered. It's nice to know that crazy psychopaths are attracted to me." He stated venomously. _'There's something up with this guy.'_ "I still don't feel like talking with you, you've seen me now leave me alone." He growled turning away again.

"_But I haven't introduced myself yet."_ Mokuba stopped. He faced the other and held a questioning gaze with the other – he could've sworn those words rang through his head rather than from the other's mouth. "My name is Makun and I would very much like to walk you home." He stated coolly. "So let's get going then." _"It's impossible to deny me. Just so you know."_

Mokuba watched as the other walked towards him and then passed him but it wasn't until his own body began to follow that his eyes widened and he realized this wasn't a regular citizen of Domino and his instincts were right on the money. _'I can't – I don't have control of my body.' "Relax. I will take good care of you, my beautiful Mokuba."_

* * *

Malik slowly entered the basement; he could feel the faint trace of foul magic. His body trembled at the extreme cold his body was being surrounded in. As he stepped further in he noticed that boxes and shelves of once sealed dressers were open ajar and some taken apart – belongings of Ryou and his father were thrown askew on the cold stainless floor, chests opened and knocked over.

He walked over to a particular cabinet that seemed to be the only thing left undisturbed but he could tell it had been opened and searched through by the handprints in the dust from the handles. "I guess someone was looking for something down here. There are so many valuable things down here and none of it was taken?" He searched through it and found nothing but things he presumed belonged to Ryou, like a picture of him and his sister, before she died. Another of a fragile looking woman smiling brightly, it had to be his mother, the resemblance was too similar.

"Ryou wasn't down here but someone was." He looked around and frowned, and as he put another family picture down a piece of paper gently fell to the floor. He knelt down and picked it up, as worn and torn as it was, the words seemed to remain in tact. His eyes widened as he read the Egyptian writing. "I have to tell Atemu!"

-

Atemu entered one room but it had been untouched and from the look of it; for a long time. He closed the door and proceeded to the next, another dead end. All the furniture was covered by white sheets, he wondered who's room that one could be – it appeared by the wallpaper to be a girl's room… In any case he shut the door and turned around to face the opposite wall.

"Okay that one is the bathroom so Ryou's room should be this one." He took a deep breath and crept over to the bedroom door. His body felt heavy, he had to practically drag himself to it and mentally push his hand to grasp the knob. With a pang of fear enveloping him, he opened the door and entered.

He noticed books and papers scattered across the floor, his desk was turned over and clothes from the open drawers of his cabinet were also in piles on the carpeted ground. His body went stiff as he heard the faint sound of… whimpering..? Quickly he turned to the left, shutting the door behind him and shivered as his blood turned to ice. "..Ryou..?" He managed to whisper between his stalling breath, "Ryou!" He growled and ran to the foot of the bed. He looked the other up and down and felt his heart breaking at the sight. He wanted to know what happened but the poor abandoned friend hadn't even acknowledged his presence yet.

The boy stared straight ahead in a sort of frightful daze, body shivering immensely as he sat with his legs spread before him and his hands clenching the sheets with force that painted his fingers a ghostly white. But worst of all was the blood stains on his arms and chest and in-between those outstretched legs. "Ryou." He called again but the, whom was completely naked, still didn't respond. "Oh Ryou I'm so sorry." He crept closer and attempted to hold onto the other's shoulders when by the simple touch the other flinched and began crying, eyes shutting tightly. "Ryou."

"Please, I'll do whatever you want! Please…" He let go of the sheets beneath him and hugged himself, "I'll be good! I promise. I won't tell them anything.. I promise!" He screamed wildly, still sobbing.

Atemu frowned and hugged the boy close to him ignoring the other as he tensed considerably. "Ryou it's me… It's Atemu." He whispered and repeated over and over into his ear. "Everything's okay now…" _'I swear to you, everything will be okay. I won't let this happen again.'_

_-_


End file.
